Naruto Revelation(Read before reading The Exorcist Hokage
by Ezio Auditore The Exorcist
Summary: This is to show who Neigrio is so my stories won't be as confusing because he is in some of them


I do not own naruto

**Action/Demon talking**

_Thinking_

Jutsu

**AN**

**This is the story of how Naruto had an uncle a follow up to The Exorcist Hokage to show his uncle's past life before Minato and Kushina's death**

* * *

**The story starts in Konoha when Minato Kushina Neigrio and Jiraiya stands in the academy classroom**

"Alright for now on you're my team now please tell me your names and dreams

"I'm Minato Namikaze my dream is to be known throughout the world"

"I'm Kushina and I want to be the first female Hokage y'know"

"I'm Neigrio No dreams sorry that you can't learn about my life"

"I'm Jiraiya and I want to be the best novel writer!"

**The whole team sweatdrops**

"Okay now in the future from today we will have a huge bond!"

* * *

**Minato is the light one Kushina is the short tempered one and Neigrio is the serious one and Jiraiya...well you should be able to detect him**

**The next day**

"Welcome team today we will be doing a little exam to see if you're good enough to stay in a genin team"

"Hai"

"Hai y'know"

"Sure"

"Can you treat me with a little respect instead of being a huge douche"

"...maybe"

"I'll take that as a yes"

**a few hours later not a bell challenge but the book challenge they have to get Jiraiya's book Kushina got knocked out but Minato and Neigrio got it**

**Kushina is tied up on a log Neigrio is eating his lunch happily and Minato is eating really slowly looking at Kushina**

"Hey Neigrio can't we give Kushina some"

"If you want to fail Jiraiya-sensei told us we're not allowed to give her any"

"But shes really hungry I bet"

"No shit i'm hungry give me some Minato"

"Don't listen to her shes trying to get you to fail"

_Women _

"Here"

"What?!"

"If you're gonna fail i'll take the heat"

**Jiraiya pops in**

"Thats all I needed to see!"

"You all pass"

"Wait, you tied me to a log to starve for just us to pass!"

"I'm out of here"

"Brother?!"

**a few minutes later after Jiraiya was punched in the face by Kushina**

* * *

**Back at the Namikaze Mansion**

"Brother were you gonna really fail for me?"

"Yes you must succeed"

"But why?"

"Because of your importance"

"... would you even risk your life for me?"

"Of course I would"

**Minato hugs Neigrio and their bond grows stronger**

* * *

** Timeskip so i'll tell what happens later when they're over 21 Minato marries Kushina Neigrio as his best man**

**Later after 9 months the baby was coming Minato and Kushina dies but Neigrio needs to take care of Naruto because of his failure to save Minato and Kushina he now is a serious Sasuke**

**Namikaze Compound after the death of Minato and Kushina the village is rebuilding**

"Damn Nine-Tails"

**Baby Noise**

**_No Neigrio hes not the Nine-tails hes just a boy don't his parents hes the heir of Minato you're practically killing him. Said his self Conscious _**

"Hes right I can't"

* * *

**timeskip he knew that he had to make sure that Naruto couldn't see him or else he would ask about his dad and his mother or how they died or how he keeps the thing that kills his parents inside of him**

**Chuunin Exams when Orchimaru attacks h****e wants Sasuke and Naruto Naruto because of the Akatsuki**

**This scene is with Naruto Neigrio Sasuke Sakura Kakashi and Orchimaru because the rest is too shocked to talk**

"Naruto look out!" Kakashi screams

"TOO LATE KAKASHI NARUTO AND SASUKE IS MINE FOR MY EXPERIMENTS!"

**Neigrio jumps in kunai in his hand against Orochimaru's nails**

"Damn you I thought you died the day of the 4th's death"

"Wrong you idiot you will die for trying to hurt the 4th's son!"

Wind Style: Rasengan!"

**It impacts Orochimaru with strong force knocking him out Kabuto jumps in**

"Orochimaru-Sama!"

"You will die!"

**Sasuke jumps in and Sakura screams like a fangirl annoying Neigrio**

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY"

**Neigrio's scream scares Sakura silenting her**

"DIE"

**Sasuke uses Chidori against Kabuto**

**Kabuto is knocked out with the chidori since Sasuke's Chidori isn't strong enough to stab him**

**Neigrio walks to Naruto**

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Yes?"

"I am your Uncle it is time to tell you what you are and what happened to your parents"

**Neigrio tells Naruto and the others about his parents how they died and why he has been beaten and many other things**

**Everyone is stunned especially Sakura and Ino frightening to them because they have been beating the son of the 4th true royalty**

**Sakura and Ino went down apologizing alot about what they have been doing**

"Wait I know who you are said Sakura

"You're that shinobi in the history book!"

"Wow i'm that famous?"

**Neigrio turns to Naruto**

"Naruto you shouldn't live in that shithole of a home I will take you to your real home"

"Wait so you're my uncle"

"Yes"

**Naruto hugs Neigrio knowing that he has a real family**

"Naruto"

"Yes Uncle"

"Don't do that"

"Okay"

* * *

**Outside the Village Orochimaru returns with a mutant strong as Neigrio**

"Damn you Orochimaru!"

"Neigrio stabs Orochimaru with Shura Kirigakure's Sword

**Shura's sword used to belong with him**

**Orochimaru and Kabuto dies along with the sword disappears**

**Neigrio falls to the ground**

**He wakes up seeing Tsunade healing him**

"Damn you should be more careful some of your vital spots are dangerously hurt"

"Maybe I have a death wish Slug"

"If you call me that again another vital spot will be dangerously hurt"

* * *

**Timeskip Neigrio is fully healed Naruto is bonding with him more their bond is as strong as ever until when Naruto was fighting Obito Uchiha **

"THATS IT NARUTO I WILL DESTROY YOU TEN TAILS USE YOUR BEAM

SPECIAL JINCHURRIKI ATTACK: TAILED BEAST NUKE!  


**During the attack Neigrio charges in sealing the Ten Tails within him and he tames it**

_**NOOOOO YOU WRECTCHED HUMAN!**_

"YOU ARE UNDER MY COMMAND TEN TAILS!"

**Evil Laughter**

_**You're special I am now under your command Neigrio**_

* * *

**Later Naruto is finally Hokage with Kurama able to come out of his body as a fox and is now known as his familiar and along with the Ten Tails**

**Neigrio tamed him so well he unsealed him allowing him to fully control the beast along with the Ten Tails to come in and out of his body as his familiar as well**

**Thats how Neigrio is known as Naruto's uncle and a legend among all shinobi and the rest of the world**

**This is to show you guys the life of Neigrio so The Exorcist Hokage and a few more stories won't be as confusing**


End file.
